Five Times Finn Hudson Thinks Kurt Hummel is Cute
by Atsu Tenshi
Summary: Finn thinks this is the right time to bash his head on something hard. Like the wall behind Kurt. It looks very tempting. Finn/Kurt


Disclaimer: I don't and will never own Glee.

A/N: I've posted this in LJ too. Beta by Kyuubi_paw. Thank you, hon. Mistakes are mine.

**Five Times Finn Hudson Thinks Kurt Hummel is Cute  
(and One Times He **_**Says**_** it to Kurt) **

1.  
He sighs in relief when the bell rings. Mr. Schue is a good, if not great, teacher. However, Spanish class isn't his favorite class. Why bother to learn another language when he needs help in his English like his vocabulary and some of his spellings. Quinn always laughs at him when he tries to say some big words. Says he's cute when he tries to be clever in his words. He doesn't know whether to be offended by that or take it as a compliment (hey, Quinn says he's cute!).

Everyone leaves the class quickly since it is the last period of the day. Except him, Quinn… okay, maybe not Quinn. She probably leaves earlier too with her friends. So it's just him and… Kurt.

Finn looks at the small notes that Kurt is still arranging in his notebook and perhaps he feels Finn's stare, he turn his gaze on the other boy.

"Yes?"

Finn blinks at him, "Hmm?"

"You were staring…"

"Oh, I was? Sorry. I just, erm, you know, your notes." Finn thinks this is the right time to bash his head on something hard. Like the wall behind Kurt. It looks very tempting. See, he can't even be articu- artilate- something in his words.

"Do you want to see my notes?"

"Will you?"

"Sure, I don't mind, Finn." Kurt smiles at him.

Finn stares at his face for a moment and realize Kurt's cheeks are flushing.

And when he ponders it again later at night, Finn thinks it's cute.

2.  
"Damn, I hope I'll be on time! Damn you, Kurt Hummel! Of all days, why did you leave this thing today? Why can't it be yesterday?! Or tomorrow?!" Mercedes screams as she throws all her books and a bright red jacket into her car. She pulls her hair and flails her arms everywhere as she walks back to the driver's side.

Finn has been watching her since she comes out from the entrance of the school door as she grumbles loudly under her breath. His car was just next to Mercedes so it's not difficult for him to understand the situation. It seems that Kurt has accidentally left his jacket at school. He knows that the other boy is the first person to leave the choir room. He leaves fifteen minutes earlier before the practice ends. He tells Mr. Schue that there is some family matter at home and he needs to be back as soon as possible.

Mercedes' shriek is getting louder and luckily, there are only a few people in the parking lots. All of them are looking at her as if she has grown a pair of heads. "Please, I hope I'll be ready on time or I swear to God that I'll burn every brand name jacket that damn Kurt Hummel owns!"

"Where do you need to rush to?" Finn finds himself asking without a thought.

"My aunt and uncle just arrived here so I'm having a family outing like… in an hour! And that damn best friend of mine left his Versace jacket! He was shrieking in panic over the phone, thinking that someone has already stolen it and sold it off on eBay."

Finn laughs as he imagines Kurt shrieking on the phone over a jacket.

Mercedes glares at him. "It's not funny, you know."

Finn raises both his hands in defense. "Sorry. Hey, I can help you. I know where he lives."

She looks at Finn for a few long moments before she finally sighs in relief and opens the door of the driver's seat. She reaches to the passenger's seat for the jacket and pulls it out.

"Here. Just don't sell it on eBay."

Finn laughs again as he takes the jacket from Mercedes. "Promise."

In ten minutes, he arrives at his destination and parks his car at the side of the road before walking slowly to the front door of Kurt Hummel's house.

He presses the door bell and waits when the door opens and reveals… Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad.

Burt is looking at him from head to toe, and toe to head, as if he is some kind of an alien from another planet or another universe. "Yes?"

"Er… ah… is… erm…" _Damn! Work with me, stupid brain! _He realizes too late that Burt Hummel's cold gaze has that effect on him. He can't even say one proper word.

"You are here to see my son?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Actually, he could just give the jacket to Mr. Hummel and make a run to his car but not only has he lost his ability to speak, he is also frozen on the spot.

Burt turns his back to Finn and calls Kurt. Not long after that, Kurt appears in the hallway and his jaw drops as he sees Finn in the doorway.

It is priceless to see, Kurt Hummel, the ever-immaculate boy, like that. And it's kind of… cute.

"Finn," he hears the soft gasp from the other boy.

Finn smiles at Kurt and shows the jacket. "Hey, Kurt. Your jacket."

As soon as he sees it, Kurt rushes towards him and pulls it from Finn's grasp before hugging it to his chest. "Oh my god! My Versace! Thank god it didn't end up in eBay or somewhere! What happened to Mercedes?"

"She's in a rush to a family outing so I offered to help her."

A bright grin displays on Kurt's lips. "Thank you so much, Finn."

And when Finn thinks about that day again and remembers when Kurt has his jaw drop with shock, he couldn't help it but laugh to himself.

3.  
Finn wonders whose idea that started this. He has an English essay to be done, he failed his Spanish test and Mr. Schue is letting him retake the test, so he has studying to do, and he has a Geography assignment to pass up. He should be at his room right now and doing them instead of stuck in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Schue for the past thirty minutes, and suddenly everyone is in a circle and playing Spin the Bottle. They have been doing this for quite awhile. Before they start the game, Quinn states the punishment with a smirk, "If any of you back out, then you have to kiss, not with the opposite sex, but the same sex, with tongue!"

Everyone becomes pale except Kurt who seems to slightly flush, after they hear her announcement.

Puck ends up doing the Macarena dance. Artie admits Miss Pillsbury is the hottest teacher in McKinley. Quinn is dared to kiss Rachel ("Puck, that's not fair! That is for punishment!" "Duh, the punishment is with tongue. This one is_without_the tongue!") for two minutes, and Mercedes sings and dances the Ketchup Song. Everyone finds it absolutely hilarious since it is like listening Beyonce singing to the song. Most of them need a full five minutes to recover themselves before continuing on with the game.

However, the game turns into a low point when the bottle aims at Kurt Hummel for the third time. Quinn smirks with joy because it is her turn to "_torture_", as quoted by her.

"Since I've done Dare twice, I think I'll go for Truth this time."

Perhaps it is a bad choice because Quinn chuckles and asks, "Do you really wear a corset to school?" Her smirk gets bigger by the end of her question.

Kurt frowns and there is some kind of an internal battle inside his mind, as if pondering to answer Quinn. Mercedes, Rachel and Tina are glaring at the blond girl while the rest feels uncomfortable and looks at Kurt and Quinn nervously.

Finn is fidgeting in his seat. Is it right for Kurt to answer her? But if he backs out, he has to kiss one of the guys (to Finn's horror, with tongue!). At the same time, he is sort of… curious. Is it true that Kurt wears a corset? Finn mentally shakes his head. He really should be at his room right now and doing his school work instead of playing this game that will eventually ends badly.

Kurt sighs and holds his chin higher. His eyes narrow towards Quinn. "Yes, Quinn. I _did__._"

Quinn laughs but it only last for a few seconds when she finds out that nobody is laughing except her.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, Mr. Schue enters the room. "I'm sorry, everyone. I was caught up in the meeting with Principal Fig- what's wrong?" He stops walking further into the room as he realizes the tense atmosphere among everyone.

Before Rachel could open her mouth, Kurt passes her and Mr. Schue and runs out from the choir room. Finn still does not understand it himself when he thinks about it, but he does what he has to do this time, he runs to the door and he could hear gasps from the girls.

When the door of the choir room closes behind him, he thinks he knows where Kurt is and chases him down.

And Finn is right. Kurt is sitting at the football stands. There is nobody around since there is no practice. He stands there, watching the sobbing figure. He stays like that for a few moments before he finally goes up to the stand. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Kurt rubs his face before he turns to Finn (eyes blotch from tears, his cheeks and nose is terribly red) and tells him that he has a ride with Mercedes.

"No, I'll tell Mercedes that I'm giving you a ride back home."

The ride in the car is only fill with silence, with the occasional of soft sobs from Kurt. Finn does not even dare to turn on the radio, as if the silence between them is so fragile.

When they finally arrive at Kurt's house, he stops the car at the roadside and turns to look at the other boy. He looks so small in his hunching body. As if just realizing that they arrive, he turns his head to look at his house and then, he turns to Finn. His eyes are red and puffy, his reddened cheeks and chin are wet. He sobs as he bites his lips which turns his lips a deeper shade of red.

Finn feels something flutter in his stomach. "You know, this is weird…"

Kurt tenses and Finn realize his mistake. "No, I don't mean bad-weird. I mean that is weird in a good way, like, good-weird. You see… I know it doesn't make any sense, I think that you will think this is stupid but… I think you look cute when you cry."

Kurt stares at him and then, a small laughter escape from him. And Finn thinks Kurt's laughter is contagious because as soon as Kurt starts laughing, he is laughing along too.

4.  
"He's cute."

Finn looks at his mother and he must have looked puzzle because she explains, "That friend of yours, Kurt. He's pleasant, polite, friendly, very poised…"

He nods and says, "…cute."

She laughs at Finn and grasps both of his shoulder in her hands, "You say he's cute, huh?"

"No! I'm just repeating what you say." Which is the truth and Finn will not back-off and will keep stating the fact if he has to. Luckily his mother just shrugs it off.

"Okay, Finn. Whatever you say." His mother continues to laugh as she releases her son and walks to the kitchen, leaving Finn in the living room.

He turns on the television and watches The Simpsons. Somehow, he cannot concentrate on the moving animation in front of him as his mind keeps on wandering to his mother's statement. Well, this will not be the first time but yeah, perhaps he has to agree with his mother on that.

"I'm going to work now, Finn. If you're hungry, there's chicken pot pie. Just reheat them, okay."

Finn pulls himself up from the couch and calls his mother.

"Yes?"

"You're right."

"About what, honey?"

Finn suddenly feels embarrassed to tell. He could feel himself blushing. "Erm, nothing, mum. You're going to be late."

She smiles at Finn, "Okay, we'll talk later if you want." And she leaves him alone with his thought.

Besides, what will his mother thinks if he does think that Kurt Hummel is cute. Cute not in a friendly way but… cute in that other kind of way… maybe he's not making any sense to himself, yeah, because he does like girls and not guys. Finn Hudson does not swing in that way. He mentally slaps himself and forces his mind to concentrate on watching Springfield makes a funeral for Lisa Simpson as they thought that she had died.

5.  
He likes Mr. Schue. He's the coolest teacher in McKinley and he has this quirky sense of humor but it's official that Mr. Schue is crazy and has no life at all! Glee on Saturday night?!

Just because the football team has full-time practice on Friday and the whole day on Saturday, doesn't mean that he has to attend Glee practice at night. Urgh, he sounds like Rachel now!

"I can't believe we have to do this on a Saturday night?! I'm tired. I want to go home. Sleep. And never wake up."

He hears Kurt snorts beside him. Mercedes is sitting next to Kurt with a book on her lap. "You have no idea. My dad thinks we have some kind of an illegal party on school ground," Kurt tells him. Then he lets out a frustrate sighs. "I mean, this is absolutely atrocious! It's unforgivable! I'm missing my Gossip Girls night!"

"You watch Gossip Girls?" Well, he is not surprised if Kurt watches that show. He never watches it. It's not his thing. But he wants to keep talking with Kurt. He finds it's sort of interesting to talk to the other boy though sometimes he speaks word he cannot understand such as… atrocious. What does that mean?

Kurt seems to flush at Finn's question and blurts out without a pause, "I love watching Blair! She's hot!"

Mercedes raises her head and look at Kurt. "Hmm… I thought you love Chuck Bass. You say he's hot."

Kurt glares at her intensely. He grits forcefully between his teeth, "I love watching Chuck and Blair together! They're hot _together_!"

Finn is lost in their conversation and thinks that he just missed something between Kurt and Mercedes.

Mercedes is smiling teasingly at her best friend while he continues to glare at her.

And Finn thinks that an angry Kurt is a cute Kurt… seriously, his thinking is getting weirder every day. Maybe he's just more tired than he thinks…

6.  
"I cry when I watch Juno."

Finn raises his eyebrow and turn to look at Kurt. "Okay, then something that is not sad."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Juno is not _that _sad."

"P.S. I Love You."

"Now that is _sad_."

"The Notebook."

"What's with you choosing sad movies?"

Finn sighs and put one hand on his hip as he stares at the boy who is currently sitting on the couch. "Hey, it's your house. You are the owner of these sad movies."

Kurt laughs. "Oww… I'm sorry, Finn. How about… He's Just Not That Into You."

"He's what?" Finn frowns, wondering if Kurt is talking about something or if it's a title of a movie.

Kurt laughs again and this time he continues to laugh at the confused and hurt expression that features on Finn's face.

"Sorry," Kurt apologizes but it doesn't come out as sincere as it supposes to be. Besides, he is still laughing.

"You don't mean it."

"Yeah, I don't."

"You're evil."

"But I'm a cute evil boyfriend." Kurt smirks at Finn and chuckling evilly.

Finn sighs and shakes his head at Kurt. "No, you're not cute at all." But he goes to sit on the same couch with Kurt. He hates to say it out loud but mentally, he agrees that Kurt is cute being evil. And that's why he cannot resist Kurt right now and just pulls the boy closer to him. Before Kurt could say anything, Finn already closes the distance between them. His lips were soft on Kurt's before he licks those lips (he can taste the lip balm there) and Kurt opens his mouth to let Finn kiss him deeply.

Yeah, actually Finn thinks everything about Kurt is cute, evil or not.

**End.**

A/N: Review is LOVE! My first fic in Glee fandom. Seriously, I'm just totally in love with Finn/Kurt. We need more fics of them out there!


End file.
